


In a Crowded Room

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [195]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, College, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: prompt Klaus finds Caroline alone in the middle of a party.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [195]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	In a Crowded Room

“Caroline.”

Her hand clenched around the red Solo cup - whether in surprise or to distract from the shiver down her spine, she didn’t know. All around her, the party continued like it hadn’t been invaded by a dangerous hybrid. Or, maybe she was just particularly attuned to this one. Draining her beer, she finally turned to face him. “Don’t you have any better places to haunt?”

Klaus just smirked, stepping forward to offer her a fresh drink. “Colleges make for an excellent hunting ground, provided you care to cover your tracks. Blend in,” he teased with a sip of his own plastic cup. 

“And New Orleans has several options for you,” she pointed out. “We had an agreement that Mystic Falls was off limits.”

“It is,” he agreed easily. “Whitmore isn’t. I thought we were friends, love.”

Fighting down a flustered smile, she couldn’t believe no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Had they really been in Mystic Falls, she would be fielding any number of judgmental looks and whispers. It was like they were in their own bubble, which wasn’t exactly a shock, if she cared to admit. “Friends call first.”

His grin was too adorable for how many murders he’d committed. “It was an impromptu visit,” he explained, his dimples showing when she rolled her eyes. “Are you not happy to see me?”

She opened her mouth, only to bite her lip. “I-I’m not unhappy to see you,” she answered. “This party’s boring anyway. Want to get out of here?”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Offering her an elbow, he guided her through the crowd. “Now, tell me what I’ve missed.”


End file.
